Recuérdame
by Helena MalfoyWeasley
Summary: Hermione no correspondió un amor que todo le prometía... y sufrió las consecuencias de ello.


**Bueno hola a tods*-* Este es mi primer fic, el primero que escribo y como ven, es un one-shot de mi pareja favorita de Harry Potter... Draco/Herms.**

**Cabe decir que me inspiré para escribir esto escuchando música xdd Mi inspiración fue la canción _Recuérdame - La Quinta Estación_ es 100% recomendable y si quieren entenderle mejor a mi punto de vista del fic le recomendaría que la escuchen e_e**

**Bué... sin más importante que decir les dejo con mi pequeña historia*-* & nos vemos abajo :3.**

**Disclaimer: TODOS los personajes, lugares y hechizos que salgan aquí son de la fabulosa J.K Rowling, yo solo los uso para plasmar mis locas y retorcidas ideas *u*.**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana de su departamento en el Londres muggle, se había graduado ya de Hogwarts y además de trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, tenía un trabajo como psicóloga en el mundo muggle, todo iba de maravilla en su vida. Solo tenía un inconveniente. El amor.<p>

Ella nunca se había dado el lujo de tener una relación después de haber terminado la que tuvo con Ron Weasley, la única razón de esto era que, según ella, nadie era lo suficientemente parecido a É_L_ como para poder robar su corazón como_ ÉL _lo había hecho, simplemente era imposible borrarlo de su cabeza, era imposible no verlo cada día durante sus sueños o mientras iba a trabajar. Era imposible no poder imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si ella le hubiera dicho que lo amaba en cuanto él le reveló sus sentimientos años atrás, ella no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tan solo hubiera aceptado los sentimientos que su corazón dictaba y ella tan solo trataba de ignorar….

_¡Habían salido ya de Hogwarts! Todos estaban muy felices de poder haber acabado aquel año que perdieron por la batalla con Voldemort. Ahora todos irían a casa algún tiempo antes de poder comenzar a trabajar._

_Cierta castaña se encontraba ya en el Londres muggle preparando un par de cosas para salir a festejar allí con su mejor amiga Ginny. La pelirroja había decidido ir de fiesta en aquel lugar muggle pues en el mundo mágico "no había fiestas tan buenas". La ojimiel sin más remedio tuvo que aceptar aquella propuesta y ahora se encontraba peinada y a punto de terminar su maquillaje para salir a bailar en una noche de chicas. Habían decidido encontrarse ya en aquel club nocturno al que irían y ahora Hermione iba retrasada. Tomó su bolso al terminar de aplicarse un suave gloss en los labios y miró por última vez su reflejo en aquel espejo que tenía en su habitación._

_Se veía hermosa, su piel relucía con aquel vestido azul holgado con un suave tocado plateado en la parte de la cintura. Llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de su rodilla haciendo lucir a sus piernas un poco más largas de lo que ya eran, unos tacones plateados y un bolso del mismo color terminaban el conjunto. Su cabello estaba suelto por su espalda haciendo que sus suaves caireles cayeran por allí de manera ordenada y hermosa. _

_Suspiró dándose valentía a si misma antes de salir por la puerta de su habitación, pasó la cocina, apagó la luz de esta y recordó que había dejado su varita en el cajón de su ropa. No le dio importancia, de todas formas no podía usar magia allí. Al estar ya en la sala de estar dio un último vistazo a esta y con un suspiro salió de casa cerrando la puerta detrás de su espalda. Su departamento se encontraba en el segundo piso, por lo que bajar a la calle no fue algún problema._

_El club al que iría con Ginny estaba cerca, a no más de cinco calles, así que pensó que sería tonto tomar un taxi para ir allí. Decidió caminar, no le haría daño ni nada por el estilo, puesto que la noche era hermosa las estrellas adornaban el cielo y pocas personas eran las que caminaban por aquel lugar. Comenzó su trayecto con pensamientos hacia Ron, tan solo Ron. Aquel pelirrojo que había logrado entrar a su corazón y que ahora la hacía muy feliz. Ella sabía que eran perfectos, uno para el otro y pensaba que nada ni nadie los podría separar o eso era lo que quería pensar, pues si su "relación" fallaba, no podrían ser amigos como antes._

_Iba tan sumida en aquellos dulces pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de un hombro con postura elegante y orgullosa que estaba enfrente, chocó con el golpeándolo ligeramente en el hombro._

_-Lo lamento tanto, es solo no me fij… ¿¡Malfoy!- dijo casi en un grito, al ver aquellos ojos grises que lograban aturdirla. No es que amara a Draco Malfoy, no. Es tan solo que si tenían ojos verían que aquel hombre tenía un gran Sex-Apeal y hasta la mismísima Hermione Granger caía en aquellos encantos. Pero no, no amaba a Malfoy._

_-Granger que sorpresa.- dijo sin atisbo de emoción y retirando su mirada, Hermione esperaba algún insulto por parte del blondo, pero al parecer él estaba allí en son de paz._

_-Cla claro, ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? ¿No odiabas a los muggles?- preguntó casi escupiendo sus palabras. Aquel chico que estaba haciendo que sus rodillas temblaran, era también el chico que tan solo pasaba sus días molestándolo a ella y a sus dos mejores amigos, aquel chico que cada día parecía tener un mejor insulto. Y claro, no olvidemos que el chico era un mortífago._

_-No Granger, tú no sabes nada.- dijo apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño mientras volvía a podar sus grises ojos contra los color miel de Hermione._

_-Claro que se, y mucho Malfoy._

_-Sí, lo olvidaba, eres una sabelotodo.-dijo con un deje de diversión en su voz. "Aquí el verdadero Draco" pensó la castaña mientras soltaba un bufido. _

_-Así es, así que dime.. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó un tanto preocupada, si estaba él allí por algo que tuviera que ver con Voldemort y su muerte, eso sería malo._

_-Vine a ver la ciudad.- repuso ladeando su sonrisa y haciendo un inclinamiento de cabeza, en realidad eso parecía una burla para la Gryffindor._

_-Claro, claro y yo te deseo.- dijo con sarcasmo en su voz, aunque al parecer el rubio no lo notó puesto que sonrió aún más._

_-Lo sé Granger, pero no tenías que decirlo.. Cariño.- murmuró haciendo enrojecer a la castaña, no solo por la vergüenza al escucharlo, sino también de ira por que el Slytherin había girado el marcador hacia su beneficio._

_-¡Joder Malfoy!, ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?- dijo esquivando, sin sutileza alguna el tema del deseo, cosa que hizo reír a Draco._

_-Uy Granger, has sacado a la leona que tenías escondida.- dijo mientras alzaba sus cejas en un gesto de diversión._

_-¡Ah!- fue lo único que salió de los labios de la castaña antes de que recibieran el impacto de otros sobre los suyos. Unos labios delgados y húmedos habían tomado su boca en una batalla que Draco iba ganando, al principio Hermione se reusó a continuar aquel beso, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, pues aquellos labios que siempre había querido besar e incluso morder, estaban allí, dispuestos para ella ahora, y no perdería la oportunidad que tenía._

_Así que apagando su mente se dejó llevar por sus instintos, primero poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello pálido de Draco Malfoy, mientras ella hacía eso, el rubio ya había tomado la pequeña cintura de Hermione acercándola más a él, ella también quería sentirse más cerca de aquel chico que creía su enemigo, así que puso una mano en su cabello y mientras jugueteaba con este, la mano que tenía en el cuello del rubio lo acercaba aún más [si es que era posible] a su rostro. _

_Draco pasó la lengua por el labio inferior de la castaña pidiendo permiso para entrar en ella, cosa que ella gustosa aceptó. Y así fue como sus lenguas de unieron en una lucha que ninguna podría nunca ganar. No supieron si se besaron por segundos, minutos u horas. Pero hasta que el oxígeno hizo falta en ambos se separaron. _

_Hermione tan solo miraba hacía el suelo, dándose cuenta que había besado, en realidad había besado a Draco Malfoy, aquel chico que parecía odiarla, aquel chico del que ella se había enamorado alguna vez.. ¡Si, se había enamorado de él!, pero aquello lo había superado ya con Ron, ¿No? O… es que acaso ¿aún quería a Malfoy?_

_Mientras ella se debatía internamente Draco la miraba con un brillo en sus ojos que no era tan solo de lujuria, tenían amor. Si, Draco-Malfoy-odio-a-los-sangre-sucia-léase-Granger, se había enamorado de ella, sus movimientos, su forma de hablar y de defenderse ante él, lo habían cautivado y habían logrado que ella se metiera en lo profundo de su corazón y que nadie nunca hubiera podido sacarla de allí. En Hogwarts la molestaba tan solo porque le parecía hermosa mientras estaba molesta, además lo hacía para llamar la atención que nunca obtenía de aquella castaña con esa hermosa melena de rizos que ahora yacía frente a él con una tremenda cara de confusión y él allí parado esperando el momento indicado para decirle sus sentimientos._

_-Me tengo que ir.- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz, aún con la cabeza gacha había decidido irse con Ginny, olvidar aquello que no debió pasar y al otro día, iría a la Madriguera y le diría a Ron lo que se suponía sentía por él, eso haría._

_-No Hermione..- dijo Draco en un susurro, a ella le sorprendió verlo así, sin aquella pose altanera que siempre portaba y sobre todo, le sorprendió que hubiera dicho su nombre con tanto ¿Cariño?._

_-Sí, lo siento, me tengo que ir Malfoy, Adiós.- dijo mientras se daba vuelta, pero una mano la detuvo haciéndola girar de nuevo, para encontrase con esos ojos metálicos de nuevo.- ¿Qué?.- preguntó en un susurro mientras trataba de evitar aquella mirada, aunque era imposible._

_-Te amo.- Esas palabras saliendo de la boca de un Malfoy, hacia una hija de muggles, una sangre sucia, y no cualquiera, una sangre sucia amiga de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. Hermione tan solo abrió la boca y la cerró un par de veces, ella no sabía si lo amaba, o tan solo intentaba decirle a su mente que no pensara en eso. "No lo amo, no lo amo, no lo amo, no lo amo" se repetía muchas veces para tratar de ocultar sus sentimientos que salieron a flote por un beso. "Mi destino es con Ron, el me quiere, solo Ron" continuaba en ello, se alejó del rubio y negó._

_-No juegues Malfoy.-dijo ella con la poca voz que le salió._

_-No juego Hermione.- repuso él con la voz cansada._

_-¡Deja de jugar! ¡Tan solo me usarás carajo, que entre en tu cabeza que no soy un maldito juguete Malfoy! ¡No soy la estúpida de Parkison como para creer tus mentiras! ¡No lo soy!- gritó la castaña antes de correr lo que le faltaba para llegar con Ginny, las lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos al tener que decir aquellas mentiras, aquello que sabía que era totalmente falso, pero aún así lo había dicho al darse cuenta que ella también lo amaba, pero no quería salir lastimada si eso llegaba a ser una broma._

_Draco se quedó de pie, sin decir nada, las palabras de la castaña lo habían afectado, demasiado. Pero era un Malfoy y no dejaría que eso hiriera su orgullo._

_La castaña logró llegar con su amiga hecha un mar de lágrimas, su maquillaje estaba corrido, sus rizos alborotados y sus mejillas totalmente sonrosadas, Ginny no le hizo ni una sola pregunta y la llevó a casa de nuevo, donde la dejó dormir unas horas antes de irse por la mañana dejándole un poco de jugo de calabaza y la edición de El Profeta de aquel día. La pelirroja volvió a la Madriguera esperando que Hermione se sintiera mejor después de tomar aquel jugo y leer noticias del mundo mágico._

_Pero eso no la hizo sentir mejor._

_Así que cuando la castaña salió del Londres muggle y fue al mágico buscó cualquier cosa que la distrajera, pero nada lo lograba._

_No fue hasta que llegó a lo que parecía una pequeña casa abandonada que le pareció buena idea ver que sucedía allí dentro. Pero no era algo que quisiera ver._

_-¡Crucio!- de oía desde donde estaba además de algunas risas, Hermione se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta que aún quedaban mortífagos y estaban justo allí torturando a alguien._

_La lágrimas salían de su rostro de nuevo mientras se escondía en lo que parecía un closet, no veía nada y esperaba no ser vista, después de varios Crucios se escucharon algunos murmullos y luego…_

_-¡Avada Kedabra!- Una luz verde iluminó el lugar por unos instantes, Hermione estaba totalmente rígida, sin moverse, había asesinado a alguien allí con ella como testigo._

_-Eso es por traidor.- se escuchó antes de que todos los presentes abandonaran el lugar. "traidor…", pensó Hermione mientras abría la puerta de su escondite y corría hasta el lugar en donde torturaban a aquel mago._

_-¡Draco!- sollozó tomando su rostro inerte entre sus manos, sus ojos estaba abiertos y desorbitados, su corazón ya no latía. Hermione tomó su mano y dejó un suave beso en la mejilla del blondo._

_Los muggles siempre tenían razón en una u otra cosa, y ella ahora lo comprendía, no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes… era tan cierto, allí tenía a Draco Malfoy, muerto, pálido con el rostro fruncido ante el dolor pero aún así, había mantenido su orgullo en alto, siempre en alto._

_-Estarás bien, si bien..-murmuraba seguido sin detenerse mientras acariciaba aquel cabello rubio que ella siempre había anhelado, el cabello rubio de aquel chico que amaba y odiaba a la vez. Lo amaba por ser valiente y haber dejado sus "reglas" atrás para decirle que la amaba, y lo odiaba por irse sin más, dejándola sola con sus sentimientos a Flor de Piel…_

_Cuando despertó estaba en la Madriguera con muchas personas mirándola con tristeza. _

Sorbió la nariz mientras lloraba sin cesar, la castaña siempre recordaba aquel día y cada que lo hacía lloraba hasta quedarse dormida. Ahora se encontraba allí llorando por aquel amor que nunca pudo corresponder como quería. Si ella amaba a Draco Malfoy. Y siempre lo Recordaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenooo aquí acaba el fic, corto y deprimente lo sé xdd pero fue lo que salió de mi cabecita lo juro xD Bueno chicas aquí les aclaro algunas cositas(?) Estaré subiendo fics lo más seguido que pueda, por que amo escribir*-* &amp; otra para los fic largos que haga subiré capítulos de acuerdo con los Review o conforme el tiempo me de, pero nunca dejaré colgado algún fic.<strong>

**Bueno sin más me despido de todos los que hayan leído este fic, se que no soy genial escribiendo y solo espero mejorar con el paso del tiempo. Besitos para todos :B.**

**Helena MalfoyWeasley c: **


End file.
